


Just you and me

by Drade666



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Wing!Kink - Fandom, supernatural fanfic, supernatural fanfiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is injured in a fight resulting in a painful recovery process in which a swiftly falling Castiel can't assist in or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you and me

Dean was never one to cry or whine when he got hurt no matter how badly but this time was different Dean was wailing as Sam cracked bones back into place and relocated joints. They had just barely escaped from the latest angel assault resulting in Dean taking a hit for Sam that led to him beginning hurt horribly, Cas was trying to help Sam but with his angel powers waning he couldn’t heal Dean this time. Dean screamed as another bone was popped back into place by Sam while Cas held him down trying not to loose his cool at seeing the one he cared so much about in such distress. After Sam finished Dean passed out on the bed shaking and sweating from the constant pain he’d endured over the last few hours. Sam found a clean cloth and dampened it with cool water before bringing it out to Cas who used it to try to cool Dean off by dabbing his temple then his forehead. Sam looked around the motel room but couldn’t find any more clean towels so he decided to make a quick supply run for a few things leaving Cas with Dean. Cas frowned as he watched over Dean feeling useless with his waning powers since he’d rebelled against heaven. 

“Cas…?” Dean whispered hoarsely as he stirred slightly 

“Yes Dean, I’m here” Cas said softly stroking Dean’s hair 

“Cas…It…It…hurts” Dean stuttered weakly as his whole body felt like it was about to just explode. 

“Hush Dean…you must rest” Cas insisted 

“Cas…please” Dean pleaded with him to heal him that’s when Cas saw it, Dean was crying tears streaking his cheeks as he shook from pain. 

“I’m sorry Dean, I can’t help you” Cas said unhappily as he cupped Dean’s cheek in his hand as his thumb wiped the tears that continued to fall. 

Cas was heart broken at the sight of Dean in so much pain and nothing he could do to help him. Cas decided to try to comfort him the best he could by pulling Dean into his arms to hold him close while the pain past over him. Dean balled his fists in Cas’ trench coat as tears continued to fall from his eyes uncontrollably, small sobs escaping his lips as he tried to hold it together but failed. Cas held on to him wishing he could do something to ease his pain even just a little that’s when for the first time since he started falling from heaven that Cas felt his wings extend from his vessel in all their glory. Cas wrapped them around Dean in a protective cocoon; Dean felt something tingle across his skin that felt like feathers. Dean looked to see raven colored feathers surrounding him then felt a surge of energy pass through his body before feeling the pain of his injuries healing in mere seconds. 

Dean grabbed Cas’ trench coat at the back in his hands while the angel simply held him close. Cas finally drew back his wings once Dean was fully healed to the point where he wouldn’t be in too much pain any ways then laid him down on the bed. Dean was passed out again but now he was sleeping a lot deeper and peacefully then before making a smile come to Cas’ face as he wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. 

Cas wasn’t sure how he’d managed to call out his wings or the strength to heal Dean but all he did know was that he was grateful for it. Cas leaned down to check Dean’s temperature but was surprised when Dean suddenly came too and leaned up to kiss him. 

“Thank…you…Cas” Dean said with a weak smile 

“Anytime Dean” Cas said with a smile


End file.
